1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel guanidinobenzoic acid derivatives, novel intermediates useful for the synthesis of the guanidinobenzoic acid derivatives and processes of producing the guanidinobenzoic acid derivatives and the intermediates therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following compounds are known to have anti-plasmin and anti-trypsin activities.
Anti-plasmin agent: trans-4-aminomethylcyclohexanecarboxylic acid as disclosed in S. Okamoto and U. Okamoto, Keio Journal of Medicine, 11, 105 (1962), PA1 Anti-trypsin agent: "Trasylol" as described in B. Kassel et al, J. Biol. Chem., 238, 3274 (1963).
However, these known anti-plasmin and anti-trypsin agents are disadvantageous in that they exhibit relatively low activities and low water-solubility.
The compounds represented by formula (I) possess extremely potent activities as compared with those of the above anti-plasmin and anti-trypsin agents, thereby making it possible to attain the same effect at a lower dosage level upon administration of the compounds of formula (I). Also, the compounds of formula (I) have a water-solubility sufficient to permit administration of these compounds in the form of aqueous solutions.